Undone
by CrimsonReverie86
Summary: Set after S4, Exp. 15 "Stand By Me". Bonnie is losing the battle for her sanity and willing to give up, but when an unexpected event takes her to the boarding house, will Damon be the one to push her over the edge or offer her a lifeline? **Contains strong language**


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop and my fingers. VPD belongs to LJ Smith. **

**This was intended to be a one shot but I kinda want to carry it into a multi-chapter thingabob, nothing too long. Depends on if you guys like it or if I crash and burn, lol. Reviews are appreciated, haven't done a story in years so sorry if it's kinda blah. But constructive criticism only please, I have no time for nonsense. **

It all started with a soaking wet witch standing on his extremely rare and expensive, antique rug. Grinding his jaw, Damon let his methane eyes sweep over the little witch as he approached her ever so slowly. He wasn't a fool. He knew good and well that Professor Pedophile had poisoned her mind with that hoodoo-crack he dubbed "Expression" and that his next move could be his last. For a split second he almost felt sorry for her. She looked so small and vulnerable and for the first time he saw something he had never seen when it came to Bonnie Bennet. He saw defeat. But the sympathy was short lived because this was still his house and last he'd checked, he hadn't remembered inviting her. If anyone was going to destroy shit, it would be him not a pint-sized witch with mommy and daddy issues. And being the trademark asshole he was, who was he not to call her out on it.

"Witch. Explain to me how my entire study is drenched like a gotdamn hurricane passed through when we know there are none in this pathetic little town? And I thought your people were weary of water...fear of melting, right?" he added bitingly.

His cold eyes met hers but she seemed more so to be looking through him and not at him. If it were even more possible her shoulders had slumped even more and she looked just about ready to topple over. Sighing heavily he slowly closed in on her, his own rage bubbling beneath the surface. He didn't understand why she chose to act like a stand in for an episode of The Walking Dead. Actually, no. A zombie would have been a step above what Bonnie currently was behaving like. At least he'd get some kind of excitement from the living corpse. Witnessing this atrocity almost made him want to stake himself just to escape. Was that harsh? Sure. Unnecessary? Of course. But he was Damon-Fuckin-Salvatore and unnecessary seemed to be the catch phrase of his existence.

Quirking his mouth, he briefly wondered where Elena had gone off too. She would certainly come in handy in this situation. Well the old her, not the current Elena. The only thing that unflinching, robo-bitch, post-switch Elena could achieve would be to remind him of how much of his undead life he had wasted on chasing her bitchy predecessor, Katherine. For the last few years, Elena had represented everything he had missed during his non-existant love affair with the previous doppelganger but, he wasn't an idiot. He knew history had...history was repeating itself. Elena had managed to worm her way into his heart just by batting her eyelashes a few times, sticking a strand of hair behind her ear and claiming she had feelings for him whenever he started to pull away from her just a little. If that hadn't screamed Katherine clone, he didn't know what did. He knew that although she wasn't the exact replica of Katherine in the heartless department that she had become a cock tease in her own right.

And maybe he could simply ask her to flip the switch back on so she could at least gaze at him the way she used to or be there for Bonnie. But the truth was that as soon as she turned her humanity back on she would crumble as soon as she remembered the untimely demise of baby Gilbert and run to the arms of McBroody the Patron Saint of all that was good and moral. And maybe he was a selfish bastard. Scratch that, he WAS a selfish bastard and damn proud if it. He wanted her to be his Stepford vamp for just a while longer, even if it all was a lie. At least he could trick himself into believing he was happy just for the time being.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and the sound of shattering glass was what brought him back to the present. He felt the veins around his eyes protruding and before he knew it he was pinning the witch against the wall. That was the last straw. The figurine had been his mother's, therefore rendering it priceless beyond measure and irreplaceable.

"I tried to be nice..." He said, his fingers digging into her forearms. "And give you a chance to explain yourself or set me on fire...hell, do something. Anything! But you just broke some shit that I cannot get back so you better tell me what the hell is going on. And fast!"

"Damon..."

It was so faint that he might've missed it if his eyes hadn't been boring into hers to know she had spoken. And for a split second he saw the defiant little witch who had become a pain in his side. She glared at him and he felt the rage coming off of her in waves of magic. He knew she was powerful enough to sink this whole town if she saw fit but he also knew he might be able to snap her neck if shit got real. But no sooner had the old, confident Bonnie come back she was quickly replaced with the drone. Back was the shell of herself and despite everything he had said and done Damon felt for her. He knew he responsible for most of the bad in her life within the last couple years. And yes he even regretted turning Abby, although he strongly felt Bonnie was better off without her. In fact he should have gotten a reward. Abby was a horrible mother and plus he really had no choice. Turning the witch had never been an option.

Licking his lips, he released her arms, bringing his hands up to caress the line if her jaw with his finger tips. Threats weren't working so he'd modify his approach a little. Couln't hurt. The action seemed to awaken something inside her because she looked at him this time. Really looked at him. Closing in the space between them, he let his lips brush the shell of her ear.

"Judgy, please. Tell me."

Blinking out of her self imposed catatonic state she finally spoke again, the words coming out in a harsh whisper.  
"I was on...thought I was on fire."

Damon frowned, none of this was making sense to him. Boy, was she worse off than he thought. "Fire?...Bennett what the hell -"

"I was in the woods meditating and the sun started to burn...burn like it does you guys when you're without your ring. So I ran and ran until I got here and no one was here so I went up to your bathroom and I just stood here and waited for the pain to stop. And I just wished for it to stop, for myself to be in a lake or somewhere soothing. To feel the cool water on my face and next thing I know..."

Her eyes took on a glassy quality like she was close to crying and Damon semi-panicked. He didn't do tears. Sure, he had reduced countless victims to tears but it wasn't the same. Trying to deter the waterworks, he probed on. "And it flooded most of the house?"

She nodded, her bottom lip quivering. "But that's not all...I begged for the water to take me. I didn't want to live Damon...at all, I wanted to drown and the worst part about it, I didn't care who I took with me."

With widened eyes Damon withdrew a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Shit..." he muttered. That explained the sudden lightening and thunder. She had gone off the deep end. Bonnie had been the type to self sacrifice for a cause, to save the town. Not sacrifice herself and the town. She was willing to bring a flood of biblical proportions. "Why would you do something like this?"

"Silas."

A chill ran down his spine and he swore a gale force wind picked up around them while everything outside the manor remained still. Gulping he spoke slowly. "What about him?"

"He's here but he has no way to perform magic. And HE wants me to hurt everyone in order to lower the vail, not Shane. Shane is dead but not Silas and now he's in my head Damon and I want to die to get away from him. He's going to make me do something I'm going to regret and I don't want to bring pain to anyone." Her emerald eyes were wild now as she clutched his shirt, frantically. She was downright hysterical. "You can end this Damon. It'll be what you've wanted all this time, I mean you'll find a new witch eventually. But you can kill me and everyone will understand because you would have saved the town and cut off Silas' power. You guys can put him back in the tomb...and I'll have died for the sake of Elena just like you wanted."

The weight of her words crashed down on him. He had always said he would sacrifice her for Elena but he hadn't realized until now that he hadn't actually meant it.

She was sobbing loudly and in the moment he realized that for once someone needed him. Not in the superficial way people leaned on each other in time of crisis then resumed not talking. Bonnie Bennett had bared her soul to him and without knowing it had cried out for help. He felt a stirring within his heart and he knew that as easy as it was for him to say she wasn't his problem, he wasn't going to. He was going to help her beat this bastard and gain control of her life because despite his dislike of witches, he had been quite fond of the Bennetts. Sure they were uber annoying and so quick to judge but they were admirable in their ability to fight for what they believed in until the end. For Bonnie to try to commit suicide or beg him to take her life was an insult and he'd be damned if he let her disgrace Emily and Sheila by rolling over and taking whatever Silas threw at her. Fuck that. They would defeat that fucker or die trying.

Looking into her eyes, he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He kissed her, he wasn't sure why either. It was a hungry kiss that warmed him only the way blood from the source could and that left him confused. Maybe it was a desire to calm her down and shut her up. Or maybe the way her damp little body molded to his had aroused something deep within him. After all, he was an albeit cold blooded male but a male none the less. And he would have to be not only blind but stupid to not know how attractive she was. Even when she was bat shit crazy, Damon had to admit she was still stunning. Her ebony locks framed her gentle face expertly and the cinnamon hue of her skin did everything to help her eyes glow like the rarest plants in the Amazon. She was a sight to behold and even though she felt faint in his arms, he could still make out the subtle curves if her womanly figure. Bonnie Bennett was a beautiful woman if there ever was one and apparently not-so-Little Damon thought so too because he was prepping for his grand entrance.

Groaning, he broke the kiss. It was treading dangerous water and he wasn't ready to fuck up that badly no matter how enticing.

Licking her lips, Bonnie's wide eyes acknowledged him with some unreadable emotion. And before she could speak he cut her off. "I'm a first class asshole but I'm not completely heartless. You deserve more than this Judgy. You cannot let him win, you deserve to be happy and be kissed on a regular basis and have what Emily, Sheila and your mother could not. You deserve your life and to have a long one. Most importantly you deserve a proper and fair fight and I'm going to make sure you get everything you deserve."

She stood speechless for a moment. Her crooked little mouth hanging open in utter shock as she tried to process what had just taken place. But just like that she regained her resolve. "Do that again and I will fry your brain until it liquefies and oozes from your ears." And just like that she was seeming more like the girl who made it her job over the last few years to get under his skin. With a defiant lift if her chin and a small smirk, she turned on get heels and made her way toward the front door to the manor.

Damon stood there confused as to what he really did and whether it not he actually helped. But what else could he do? He'd given it that old college try.

He watched her open the door and cross the threshold but not before tossing him a look over her shoulder. "Oh and Damon?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Here come the damn aneurysms, he thought. "Hmmmm?"

Thank you. Really, thank you." the words were simple enough but they spoke volumes.

He smirked in that way she had hated in the past but now she somehow found comfort in. "Anytime Sabrina."

She rolled her eyes, smirking back before asking. "So I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Nodding, he shifted his weight as his gaze became intense. "You can bet your sweet little ass on it, Little bird."

He watched her walk down the driveway until she disappeared into the woods, no doubt going home to her father. Part of him wanted to lock her in the cellar, call Stefan and wait until Stefan got there to fornulate a plan but he knew that any sudden action might undo their progress so instead he let her go. However, she didn't get very far until he changed into a crow to follow after her. Hey, he may have given her some leeway but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on her and an the other out for Silas. So maybe he did care for the witch. He was still an eternal stud with a penchant for extracting hearts with his bare hands. So it was a win-win situation either way.


End file.
